A Large Case of Murder
by Vrinda81
Summary: Steve McGarrett is on his way home to Hawaii after testifying in Washington, but has to postpone his trip when sudden developments require his assistance.


**A Large Case of Murder**

**By Vrinda Rao**

**I**

The site of airplanes rolling down the runway, and zooming up and away as they took off, only further reminded Steve McGarrett that he was on his way home. He had spent the past two months in the nation's capital, helping Congress's Committee on Transnational Organized Crime. He had been putting together information, sitting in on deliberations, and listening to one expert and witness after another testify. Now, Steve just wanted to be on one of those planes, heading back to his home in Honolulu, Hawaii.

When he heard a voice that had been constantly engaging his ears all this time, Steve cringed. He turned to see Herbert Gabel, a chief investigator for the state department.

"I knew you'd still be here," Gabel said.

"I wish I wasn't." Steve didn't hide his scorn. He didn't dislike Gabel, but because of Gabel's investigation, he had to take time away from his job and leave the Happy Isles for the dirty cesspools of Washington, DC, and trip he was not keen to undertake again.

"Just what's eating at you now?" Steve asked.

"Let's have a seat first," Gabel said. "This will take a while."

"My plane leaves in an hour," Steve replied.

"We rescheduled you for a later flight," Gabel replied as they entered the waiting area, found two empty chairs away from any other passengers, and sat down.

"Just how much later?" Steve asked.

"You'll soon see." Gabel took out a cigarette and lit it.

**II**

Steve protested, but Gabel was adamant. When they went to meet Jonathan Kaye in his office, the head of the State Department's Intelligence Division greeted them men with a somber look.

"What can you tell me on Freddy Donovan and how you got involved with him?" Kaye asked.

Freddy Donovan was one of Hawaii's most notorious organized crime bosses, who had since taken his ventures to the national and international level.

"He had his hand in practically every gambling, prostitution, and drug-running operation in Hawaii. He was responsible for murdering one of the key witnesses against him, Bernice Chrystie. Bernice could name several higher-ups in government and business who were on Donovan's take," Steve replied. He then added, with a tone of regret, "She was under my protection." He remembered how Donovan's boys ambushed Bernice and the two HPD cops who were guarding her in a safe house – the location of which no one except a select few knew. All three were killed.

"Two police officers died with her," Steve added. "We did the investigation on that end and found evidence to prove Donovan ordered the killing. We had the hit man's bank records showing ten thousand dollars was deposited in his account, and Donovan's bank records showing that a matching amount was taken out a few days earlier, and the hit man himself. The Committee knows all about this.

"They heard you were leaving and wanted to bring you back in to testify about your investigation on Donovan," Gabel replied. "He and his organization has been plying their trades overseas for a while, and we've built up a strong case on that end, which could help the Committee's cause."

As much as Steve wanted to believe the two men, he knew there was a catch somewhere. Jonathan Kaye didn't just ask Steve to do something unless there was a dire need, something which would result in serious ramifications for everyone if it was not done.

"What's your angle, Jonathan," Steve said, looking the Intelligence Chief squarely in the eye.

"Just testify before the Senate on Donovan, and we'll be able to bring him in on federal charges," Kaye said. "You've wanted to get him for a long time."

"I also know that it won't be easy, since we have to find Donovan," Steve replied. "My testimony may give further cement the Committee's case on international organized crime, but it's not going to produce Freddy Donovan."

"You leave that to us," Kaye said. Steve glared at him in disbelief.

**III**

The courtroom was filled with spectators, reporters, congressmen, and other experts who were testifying. Steve walked in, slowly and steadily, aware of all the eyes on him. He stopped at a table before a panel of senators, ranging from the young and eager Sen. Snowden to the older, more methodical Sen. Cobb.

"Please repeat after me," the court clerk said, raising his right hand. Steve raised his right hand.

"I, Stephen J. McGarrett," the clerk began.

"I, Stephen J. McGarrett," Steve repeated.

"Do solemnly swear."

"Do solemnly swear." After he finished taking the oath, the clerk told him he could be seated.

"Mr. McGarrett," Sen. Snowden began, "we called you here to ask you about your case against Frederick Donovan, an organized crime boss who has fled the country. Specifically, we want to know how Donovan's activities in Hawaii could have outspread to the South Pacific. The State Department's Intelligence division has tracked down Donovan to Hong Kong …"

Before Snowden could finish his sentence, Steve heard the blast. He sprang up out his seat as everyone made mad dashes in every direction to get out. The front left corner of the courtroom was in blazes, soot and smoke emanating and coloring the walls black.

**IV**

The keys on the teletype machine at Five-O headquarters clicked and clacked at a rapid pace as Luana, the secretary, watched. The minute she saw the first line which read, "ALERT: WASHINGTON, D.C.," she watched and waited for it to finish printing out the message, then ripped out the sheet and ran towards Danno Williams.

"Danny!" she called. "This came from Washington!"

From the fear and anxiety in her voice, Danny knew it was serious. His eyes opened wide in terror as he read the fax. "A bomb exploded in Senate Committee hearing room. Injured and dead are unaccounted for yet. We will contact you with more details as they become available."

"Oh, no!" Danno exclaimed. "Luana, get Chin and Duke. Tell them I'm in Steve's office." Luana hurried away.

The worried expressions and Chin Ho Kelly and Duke Lukela's faces as they entered indicated to Danno that Luana had already told them about the teletype.

"What do we do now, Danno?" Chin asked.

"If Steve is all right, he'll contact us," Danno replied. "I'll call Washington's police department and ask them what they know. Otherwise, we worry, and we wait." Danno sat on Steve's desk, hunched over on his left side, burying his chin in his hand, and his deep sea-blue eyes trembling with a fear he did not want his colleagues to see.

**V**

Once the last of the injured was evacuated, Steve went back to assess the damage and speak to any witnesses. A secretary, her blonde hair covered in soot, tried shaking off the black ash to no avail.

"Mr. McGarrett!" she called.

"Yes," Steve said. "I don't know if this helps, but I thought I saw a janitor in this building this morning that I hadn't seen before."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Steve asked.

The woman nodded.

"Good." He took her to where some uniform patrolmen stood and told them the secretary had information for them. "Give these officers the description," he told her. The woman nodded and the officers took over. Steve ran to Sen. Cobb, who was not badly injured except for a cut on his forehead.

"Steve," he said. "Where is Arnold?" referring to Sen. Snowden. "He was not in the wreckage, and I didn't see him walking away."

"I'll find him, Senator," Steve promised.

**VI**

Freddy Donovan pointed the smoking end of a cigar at the wall as he spoke into the telephone receiver. The look of delight on his face could only come from one source, and it emanated from the words the person at the other end spoke.

"That is the best news I have heard in months," he said. "Well, killing some birds with one stone is better than none at all. They'd never get me from here anyway, since there's no extradition treaty, but it's just a matter of time before they find me and get the local government in on it, then they'd send me back to Uncle Sam to stand trial. You keep your eyes and ears open, and try to tie up that loose end. … Thank you. Bye." He took another puff of the cigar and laughed.

**VII**

Steve had completely forgotten one very important thing. He ran to the nearest pay phone and dialed long distance, Honolulu, Hawaii Five-O Headquarters at Iolani Palace. The phone rang three times, each ring sounding like an eternity. Then he heard the familiar voice of Danny Williams.

"Hello, Danno," Steve said gently.

"Steve!" Danno cried. "Where are you? Are you all right? We were on pins and needles. We didn't know what to think!"

"Now you can think that I'm alive and we have a large case of murder on our hands," Steve replied. "I need to take care of some business here and then I'm coming home. We have to nab Freddy Donovan, once and for all."

**VIII**

Danno waited with anticipation as the plane landed. When he saw Steve get off and stop to have a greeter girl put a big purple lei around his neck, he was filled with relief. His heart started to beat at a normal pace and a smile came across his lips. As Steve approached, Danno ran to him and put his arms around his boss in a rare public display of affection. Given the circumstances, Steve understood.

"Did you get that information I asked for?" Steve asked.

"I sure did," Danno replied. "We did some checking, and asking around. It wasn't easy getting those people to talk. They were afraid of repercussions."

"How did you get them to talk?"

"By promising them police protection should they want it, and a lot of _kala_." The last word was Hawaiian for money.

"And they were ready to give him up, just like that?' Steve snapped his fingers. "I hope the next part of our plan comes along as easily."

They walked to Danno's car, and on the way back to headquarters, Steve told Danno all about the bombing, the death of Sen. Snowden, Sen. Cobb's cry for vengeance, and Steve's suspicions.

"They didn't just pick a date at random for that bomb to go off," Steve told his partner. "They picked the day for a reason."

"You think it was to kill you?" Danno asked.

"It just might have been," Steve replied, "but then again, as long as enough people were killed, the bomb would suit its purpose. Let's take a look at what you found first, and if my hunch is right, we'll have Donovan in our hold very shortly." Steve clenched his fist.

**IX**

Donovan was enjoying his round of luck at the blackjack table. The liquor flowed, the women were laughing, and the ambiance was inebriating to all the senses. With a setup like this, he did not miss home one bit. He complimented himself on investing in this casino in Macau. Donovan walked amidst the shouts of the dealers, shuttling of dies, glasses clinking, and bachelor pad music towards his office. He was just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Yes?" he said. "McGarrett is in Hong Kong? I'll be on the watch for him. Thank you. Good day." He hung up. The feelings of serenity were over, replaced by apprehension. Knowing how Steve McGarrett worked, he could strike anytime, anywhere. The best idea was for him to get out of Macau. He could easily get to another country where he had connections. He could use a charter plane. He went into the bedroom next to the office and began packing.

The footsteps from the lanai did not try to hide their sound. Donovan turned around to see the angry blue eyes of Steve McGarrett. Several Hong Kong police officers came out from behind the Five-O chief, along with Danno Williams.

"You might as well continue packing, Donovan," Steve said. "You're going on a long trip."

"How did you find me, McGarrett?" Donovan asked, not hiding his contempt.

"You thought that bomb you had the phony janitor plant was going to get rid of all your problems, including me, but you forgot that it would only get us more suspicious," Steve explained. "In any crime investigation, we check the background of all victims, witnesses, and suspects, and the insistence that I come back and testify against you was brought on by Senator Cobb, not Snowden. Cobb was one of the men Bernice Chrystie would have identified, if she had lived. Cobb told us.

"If I had been allowed to leave when I was going to, I would not have been there when the bomb went off, and there might not have been a bomb to begin with. No one else was originally supposed to testify that day, so your man was sent there to plant that bomb for the specific purpose of killing me. Since my testifying was spur-of-the-moment, the only ones who knew were Jonathan Kaye, Sen. Cobb, and Sen. Snowden. That means that either Cobb or Snowden tipped you off. Instead of me, Snowden and several others died. Senator Cobb lived, and confessed to everything, including taking bribes from you and allowing some of your people into some very high positions in government. The bombing was meant to get rid of Snowden and me, because we had the knowledge and the means to put you away, plus my contacts in Hawaii could have easily given you up for the right price, which they did."

"You think you're so tough and slick," Donovan said. "Watch. I'll beat this one."

"I don't think so," Steve replied.

"You've got several counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, and one count of evading justice, and that's just the start," Danno said with a smirk. Donovan was at a loss for words this time.

Steve turned to the Hong Kong police captain. "May my associate take over?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Mr. McGarrett," the Hong Kong captain replied.

"Book 'em, Danno," Steve said. Danno stepped forward to arrest Donovan. Outside, the scents of roses, jasmine, and magnolia sifted into the room, giving Steve a feeling of peace – and justice.


End file.
